Come and Find Me Here
by rdegrassif
Summary: When Jenna's daughter is 16, she has to deal with discovering who her father is, and who she really is on the way.


**Present**

**Jenna's point of view**

I looked at the Next Teen star music score I had planned out for the new episode. I had it all planned out. I would get a nanny, tour around the world, and never have to see KC.'s selfish face again. I hot tear ran down my face and onto the sheet music. I ripped it all up and threw it in the trash. I couldn't believe I was voted off. I hate this baby. It ruined everything. My life, my career, my brother's life, and my relationship with K.C.

**15 years later.**

**Jamie's point of view**

I looked in my broken mirror. My brown hair fell into my face and my big brown eyes stared back at me. I looked nothing like my mother. My personality was nothing like my mother. In high school, my mother was popular, blonde, not too much of a genius, and had a boyfriend by freshman year. I, on the other hand, was a chocolate brown brunette, I was a total unpopular geek in the gifted group, and never had a guy simply look at me. I had a wild streak. Drugs, rebellion, chaos. My mom stayed with me, until the end. I was a delinquent who was just frustrated with life.. I am 16 and a total nerd in my new school. I was badass, cool, and now… I'm trying to clean up my image. I have big dreams, unlike my 31 year old mother. She had me when she was FIFTEEN. How stupid is that? What happened to being careful? When you have a kid, your life is O-V-E-R. Over.

"Jamie, sweetie, Ballet in a half in hour." She yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Okay mom, I'll get ready." I pulled off of my clothes and put on my tights, leotard, and flats. I grabbed two hair bands and pulled my soft, light, shaggy brown hair into a clean ponytail. I twisted it into a perfect bun that I had been practicing for ballet since I was five. I grabbed my soffees, and a" legalize gay" American apparel t-shirt. I stuffed my Pointe ballet shoes in my Jan sport ballet backpack and sat on my bed. I put on my converse and walked out the doorway. I walked down the narrow staircase to out kitchen. I passed pictures of Mom and Uncle Kyle, a couple pictures of me, and one picture of mom with two other girls. This picture is from when my mom was pregnant with me. The girl on the left had soft brown skin, the longest eyelashes I've ever seen, and dark brown eyes. The girl on the right had short curly brown hair, and beautiful teardrop blue eyes.

When I got to the kitchen, my mom was looking through bills and tapping her foot. My mom was an amazing singer and guitarist, and was even on next teen star when she was pregnant with me. She looked up with a concerned look on her face. "What?" I demanded. I hated when she made that face. "No need for attitude!" "Fine. Sorry. What's going on?" I asked. "Well, uh, money has been tight, so I was thinking we should move in with your uncle Kyle for a little bit." "Again mom?" "I'm sorry baby. I know we just moved in last year, but they cut my salary again and this time it's bad." "How bad? Can I still do Ballet?" Yeah, I know that sounded totally conceded. But, in my defense, Ballet was all I had left in my life. I didn't know who my father was, I just knew his name. Kirk Cameron. My mom and I never had a steady lifestyle, we always move around. Ballet was my passion, and I was good at it too. "Yes, of course. This is why we are moving again. To keep you in your 4 ballet classes a week. It's your life, and I'm doing what's best for us." I tried to smile. "Its, its okay mom. You gotta do what you gotta do." Her face instantly relaxed. "Come on, you'll miss your class." She grabbed her keys and went out to the car. I followed her out with my backpack.

"You know, if you weren't so attached to that book of yours, maybe you could try out for the cheerleading team. You are so flexible; any cheer team would love to have you." She said. "Please, mom. Like I would want to be on a "squad" with bitchy girls who don't eat, and wear promiscuous outfits and prance around like they own the whole fucking world." The f-bomb slipped. "Jamie Ann Katherine Cameron Middleton! How dare you use that language! Never ever!" She said sternly. "Sorry. Sorry. It just totally slipped. I didn't mean it like that anyway. Cheerleading, is, just not my thing." I quickly said. "It's okay. Just never again, okay?" "Sure thing mom."


End file.
